Zalgo's Special Victum
by Paintings
Summary: Clarissa Santoro, and her cousin Rachel; are forced out of their home, witnessing the death of uncle Tommy. These young girls are on the run for their lives; Zalgo and his fellow proxies are chasing them. Zalgo wants Clarissa, and he is willing to do anything to obtain her. Even if it means killing his own kind. Can Slenderman and the rest of the CreepyPasta gang be of any help?
1. The Knights of Midnight

**Chapter 1: The Knights of Midnight**

***Clara's POV***

My small Shivering figure; Pale in Complexion, fragile in appearance, surrounded by Auburn hair hanging loosely from its Braid. My 24 year old cousin, very light blonde hair; set in waves against her smooth skinned shoulders; pale hazel eyes, drained and clouded with fear but also determination. Uncle Tommy had previously promised; that he would meet us at a safe house; somewhere in northern Maine.

Safe house, I thought; why do we need to travel so far away from home? For whatever reason, only uncle Tommy and my cousin; Rachel knew what the danger was, and who the enemies were targeting after. I thought to myself some-more, What were uncle Tommy and Rachel hiding; did it even involve me?

Our car was hijacked on the way to California national airport; Rachel helped us escape with only minor bruises and cuts. Rachel and I managed to jump a fence, but snagged by my shirt's loose threads, on sharp edged metal wires; creating rips and leaving several deep gashes on my upper extremities.

When Rachel and I were a safe distance, my cousin proceeded to bandage my wound and clear it from infections. I managed breaths though painful echoing around in my body. "Your gonna be alright, just breathe Clarissa." My cousin reminded me; her breaths rough and ragged. I nodded slowly, while closing my eyes; trying to control my breathing. But then; that's when my thoughts began to run wild. Fear was itching its way to the surface, I desperately tried to shove that one thought down; but nothing could stop it.

The more I thought about it; the more Frightened I became, my mind wandered nearly endlessly on a continuous loop, like a broken record player. Then we heard the rushing feet; before we knew it, we were running again. We were being chased to the streets, forced out of the forest and undergrowth, a strange man; and his even stranger followers; who were creatures that, I myself did not know what to call them.

Rachel sat quietly by me, breathing heavily; covered up in mud and dried up blood. "Rachel...I'm so sorry..." I tried to say calmly, only to have it come out staggered and uneven against my lips. Her head turned lowly to me, "Clarissa, it's not your fault...you couldn't have known."

I remember seeing Uncle Tommy; he was Defenseless, but not entirely defenseless as I had previously thought before. He managed to let us flee from our previous home without being spotted by the monsters; but when we looked back, our home was burning in flames, and turning into nothing but ashes. He wasn't seen through the smoke and orange colored flames; nothing managed to escape, nothing at all.

***Rachel's POV***

I hugged my young 17 year old cousin close to my chest; her muffled sobbings and shallow breathing, which she displayed through her nose. "It's alright, shush; dont cry were gonna be fine." I felt her small head nod; against my grey sweat jacket. "Rachel...I'm so scared..." I could hear her mumbling. "Shush..." I said softly in her fragile, sensitive ears.

Everything was quiet for a moment, only our breaths were noticeable. But then their voices echoed over the next hill. "They've gotta be around here somewhere, find them!" Spoke a man whom seemed to be the one in charge of this whole charade, "Yes sir!" Spoke several voices of his followers.

I shook Clarissa, "We have to go, now!" She was startled, but then she understood immediately. I lifted her up and onto my shoulders, we then made into another mad dash. The footsteps pounded louder against the autumn leaves, leaving scrunched and broken pieces of colorful leaves.

We bounced through the woodlands, snickering's echoed behind us. Branches were snapping, underneath the weight of our pursuers feet. I stared behind us, they were steadily approaching in their pursuit. We have to flee quickly, I thought; there must be someway to dodge these creatures.

More and more of them, surrounded us; they were cornering us, forcing us to the streets. Charging us into the open, where we were the most vulnerable. Their evil laughs echoed and swayed on the wind of the fall's, evening air. We passed first and second street North, sirens could be heard echoing a few blocks that lay before us.

We were immediately stopped; several police cars skidded to a stop in front of us, 2 policemen or what I thought to be policemen stepped out of the vehicles. They shapeshifted into their hideous forms, edgeing their way closer and closer to us.

***Rachel's POV***

This scene was so familiar, like it happened once before; several years ago, in California's community park; 3 miles from our home. I remember sitting in the park, my young cousin; Clarissa, only 7 years old; was busy playing in the sandbox.

Everything was quiet; but then in a matter of minutes, I heard it; footsteps were moving down the stoned paved path; towards where I sat reading one of my all time favorite book's; The Rose Garden, by Amanda Greenfield. I was startled by her voice; Molly Aprils; a distant friend from way back when.

"Rachel, why're you always hanging around this little squirt?" Asked my friend Molly, as she took a seat beside me, I peered up from my book. "Why do you ask such things, Molly?" I asked her quizitvlytively, confusion showing in my features.

Molly took my hands into hers, and responded. "She's nothing but trouble for you and your father; I know some wonderful people, whom are beyond willing to take her out of your hands." Molly said wearily to her friend, while peering over her shoulders in a constant manner.

I looked to see what caught her eye; a strange black van, 3 men crowding the exterior, dressed in nothing but black suits and dark shades. They eyed us with caution and warning; I felt a shiver roll up my spine, something was not right here. And I was determined to find out what it was.

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to think about the past, I thought to myself urgently. Immediately the memory fled away, and I continued to focus on the problem at hand. Clarissa was not safe here, with the likes of these people; my father told me they wanted something, and only Clarissa could give it to them.

I couldn't let them have her, not after all that she had been through. She was only a child, she knew nothing about herself, about her heritage. My auntie never revealed whom her daughter was, and why Zalgo was so determined to obtain her. She made me promise when I was 12 years old, that using my magic; I would keep my young cousin safe from his evil devil like hands.

***Clara's POV***

I could feel the dark circles forming beneath my tired eyes; my grip no longer firm against my cousin's back. I could feel myself slowly slipping away, losing myself to the unknown darkness. I was losing this battle for my survival of life. There was nothing that could save us now, could there?

Unconsciousness swarmed in around me, I was losing this battle of control, and nothing around me, made any sense. My was nothing but endless empty space, I could feel myself being shaken, and voices echoing out to me; calling me by name, asking me to come back. But, to tell the truth; I didn't want to come back. I let myself sink further into nothingness, soon I would be nothing; my exsistance wiped clean from the world. Gone forever, never returning.

***Rachel's POV***

We were pushed into the far corner of main street towards south lane road, that led to the local Highschool; that was until recently I had been a student teacher attending there. We were trapped, I carried Clara on my back; being careful not to drop her on the concrete flooring. I saw the situation bringing the threads to a right close, I looked around me, desperately looking for a way into the building. It was moments after that I had spotted an open window on the second floor.

I climbed up an escape ladder, my vision spotted the pursuers steadily approaching. I knew we had to get moving fast or else we'd be caught. I could hear moanings of Clarissa stirring from her unconscious state. In her current condition she will not last long in a fight; after finally reaching the second floor landing, I heaved Clara into the room, then slowly I climbed in after her. After gaining entrance to the inside; I moved the two of us to a more secluded area.

I saw a hint of a smile across my young cousins face, I started to relax; for at the moment we were safe. "Rachel..?" I heard Clara choke out the words, her breathing still very shallow. "Yeah..?" I said through hurried breaths, and constant checkings of my surroundings. "I...I..." She stuttered, "Yes...?" I said trying to encourage her to keep going. "I...can't see you...it's...it's so dark and cold."

I brought her into my warm embrace, "Don't worry Clara, see..?" I said laying one of her hands across my chest; to feel the rythmatic beating of my heart. I heard her sigh with relief at my bodies reactions. After moments of more silence, Clara let out several coughs, drops of blood covering her sleeve. I stared in horror through the dimly lit room, I felt myself begin to panic; 'breathe Rachel, breathe.' I told myself over and over again. I needed to get Clara to a hospital or something; or else she'll die.

After pondering such things in my thoughts, a group of strange people, no...creatures gradually were appearing. At the time I had only heard about them in myths and fairy tales. Within minutes, their footsteps were stopped in front of a teachers desk, I heard Clara cough once more, showing more blood appearing on her sleeve. I felt her shrivel against my side, trembling with fearness and coldness that was surrounding her. Once the pairs of stopping feet finally arrived in front of us, I saw what they appeared to be; what my mother told me they were called; creepy pastas. I felt a strange feeling, they felt like they were not a threat, yet their whole demeanor showed such qualities.

I held onto Clara, abit more tightly; they were steadily approaching us. A figure with black hair; with an etched in smile across his face, another figure whom was the same as him but only was taller and she looked much older looking then he did. More figures crept into the picture, another young man of sorts; wearing a hoodie, and another whom wore a hoodie and a mask. Then a tall stranger entered, he was tall and every pale in complexion, wearing formal clothing (a suit); but then his face, rather his features were faceless. No eyes, ears, mouth, or even nose. I watched them with caution, I did not know what they planned to do; knowing these creatures, it would be something Completly unexpected.

**Chapter 2: Princes In Disguise **


	2. Princes in Disguise

**Chapter 2: Princes in Disguise **

***Jeff's POV***

We approached the 2 young females, both badly bruised and beaten, one being unconscious while the other was fully aware of what was around her. I reached down to Touch the unconscious one, but the conscious girl swatted me away with her hand; "Don't you touch her!" She yelled ferociously at me, her bruised hand trembling and cold to the touch.

"Why you little...!" I started to growl, but I was stopped; when a force much more powerful than mine pushed me back from the 2 young girls. "Jeff that's enough of that!." Her voice was harsh, I knew it was Jane's voice that was speaking to me. I grumbled, mumbling under my breath; Jane's sharp eye Glared at me, I yelped in fear for my life.

She Pounced me to the ground with her firm fist against my now bruised by her punch. "Ow...Sis that hurt!" I said grumbling between my teeth, she scoffed; "Well you deserved it little brother...Now stop terrorizing those 2 young girls." She said, pointing to the girls; who sat motionless in the corner. Jane Flicked her young brother behind his ear, Turning Jane faced the young girls. "It's alright now..." Her hand stretched out to them in a friendly gesture. The girl was hesitant at first, but then gladly took it into hers. Masky lifted the Younger Unconscious one from her arms, she went to attack him, but Jane stopped her immediately.

"Don't worry, he is just helping; don't forget, she's not the only one injured here..." She gestured towards the young girls swollen ankles, then the girl fully aware, winced in pain. I Heard Jane chuckle, "It's alright now, here; climb on...I'll carry you." Jane offered. I stepped in, "No I will carry her, you just help Slender with the bad guys crowding around the school..." I bent down, the girl was reluctant at first, but quickly hopped on.

"Sorry..." The girl said a little embarrassed by her own weaknesses. I laughed, "Hey kid, don't worry about it! Were just here to help, no need to be Embarrassed at all..." I felt a smile curve on her lips, as she relaxed more, feeling more at ease. "So whats your name?" I asked her, hoping to start a conversation, as to not be awkward on the way back home. "Um...It's Rachel..." I nodded, "Cool, Names Jeff...And if you didn't already know, that girl over there is my older sis, her names Jane." I felt her nod in understanding.

"So who's the unconscious one, over there, the one my bud Masky's carrying?" She sighed with concern and worry. "She's my younger cousin, she's the Daughter of my father's younger sister..." She gripped her hands tighter onto my shoulders, silently her sobs began to accumulate into enormous amounts of pain and fear. "Her Name is...Clarissa." "I should of taken better care of her...!" She yelled against my black jacket, Tears flooding down and soaking it completely.

She let out all the pain and sorrow she had carried for so long, bottled up inside her. Through her cries I could feel the relief flooding into her, I comforted her with one of my mother's words of wisdom she had often told my sister and I, saying:

"There are times, times we do not wish to repeat...So we lock it away inside ourselves, keeping it from everyone but ourselves...Carrying such things will become a burden that no one ever wants to carry with them...We think that such weight will not possibly break us...But with such thoughts, it will destroy our Humanity. Being Human, means it's time to let go, accept the past as it was And Look to the future, because the future will always be bright At it's brightest."

"Jeff...You and Masky make your way out through the fire escape, Hoodie, Jane and I will hold them off for as long as possible." Ordered Slenderman Abruptly, interrupting my train of thought. Turning, We nodded in agreement; leaping into action.

***Masky's POV***

The young girl was motionless against my broadened back, she did not breath, nor speak a single word. Her auburn hair was a piled mess, cascading a dark shadow across her delicate features. Covering her golden orb like eyes from view of the world around us. Muffled urgings of persistent feet were approaching at a very high and frightening rate. The girl's soul was gradually slipping away, fleeing her dying body.

***Clara's POV***

It was dark, pitch black; I couldn't see anything, I couldn't say anything. A nightmare, was gradually forming, and so were the anonymous voices. They boomed loudly in my sensitive ears, saying: "You can not hide from us, we will find you, and those creepy pasta won't be able to protect you, when we do find you." They spoke in one voice, in complete unison with each other.

I screamed; "No...!" I said frightened, placing the palm of my hands tightly across my ears. Desperately trying my best to block out their mocking laughs and snickers that escaped their unseen lips. But then, all of a sudden, their voices fled the scene; urgent screams of fear and terror, bounced off the walls in scattered directions. Their mischievous and evil like grins shinning through the darkness of the blackened space, creating more fear into my already shattering heart. I could not distinguish between the real world of reality and the fake world of fantasy. It grew together in a blend of misfortune and confusion, constricting both my thoughts and desires of my heart.

Their presence were gradually increasing; swarming in all around me, crowding me in their darkness and hatred. I felt my soul dissolving, shattering into a million tiny pieces; like that of glass. My body, it felt distant from my mind; as if it was losing control of itself.

I could hear the voices of the outside world, calling me, begging me to return to them. The pain that came next was nearly indiscriable. I screamed very loudly, a bolt of electricity shot through me; my insides heating to extremely high temperatures. As soon was it had come, it left; a huge explosion of mass destruction left its wake. I felt exhaustion, like my energy had all been but depleted.

The criminal like evil men, could no longer be heard, everything around me has grown completely silent. There was no yelling or screaming, no threats of any kind, nothing but myself in the pitch blackness of my thoughts. Gradually the atmosphere around began to shift and change form, the black space dulling. Allowing light to peak in through the cracks, it took a moment, but then I realized; I was waking up.

**Chapter 3: The Black Mansion Castle**


	3. The Black Mansion Castle

**Chapter 3: The Black Mansion Castle**

***Rachel's POV***

We escaped the masquerade of our pursuers, for now we were safe from their hideous grasps; Clara was safe from their hideous grasps. I shifted awake from my glassy daze, I was still being carried by Jeff; I was held securely against his broadened back. Leaning in closer, I took in the sent of his figure; breathing in the security and warmth his body filled me with. "Jeff..." I said; my whispers, muffled against his blackened leather like jacket. "Try to get some sleep...We will be arriving very soon." He said between Jagged breaths, and huffs of cold air; which was nearly too quick for my ears to catch. Instead, I nodded; the cold air swarming in around us, nipping at my ears, nose and fingers. If those monsters didn't get us, then frost bite most certainly will; I thought to myself in the rummaging's of my mind.


End file.
